Retrômotion (America Latina)
Retrômotion era um canal de televisão paga latino-americano, lançado em 27 de outubro de 2000 pela Genesis Networks Company Latin America e AMETEL, em 17 de julho de 2014 o canal foi substituido pelo canal M-Pix Spin. Historia a Retrômotion chegou a lançada na America Latina e no Brasil em 27 de Outubro de 2000 pela Genesis Networks Company Latin America e AMETEL, a programação do canal era da mesma programação da Retrômotion de Portugal, com series de animação para adultos e entre outros, em junho de 2002 o canal foi comprado pela Metrovision Networks, e começou a transmitir animes na programação como Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette R, Saber Marionette J to X, Cyber Team in Akihabara, Ranma 1/2, Gene Shaft, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Petshop of Horrors, Blue Feed e entre outros, em 2004 o canal foi comprado pela Apstar, em outubro de 2004 o canal passou a ser chamar de Retrômotion Animestation, no mesmo ano o canal transmitiu alguns animes como Robotech e ÉX-Driver, em 2006 o canal foi comprado pela Eustar, em 4 de abril de 2006 o canal passou a ser chamar só Retrômotion, em 2007 o canal passou a transmitir na programação a serie Rebelde, que era exibido de Segunda a Sexta ás 21:00 da noite, no mesmo ano o canal transmitiu novos animes como Wild Arms Twilight Venom, Goshuushou-Sama Ninomiya, KimiKiss, Prism Ark, Clannad, Blue Drop, Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō, School Days e entre outros, em setembro de 2008 o canal começou a transmitir series em live-action como Lockie Leonard, Britannia High, H20: Just Add Water, Instant Star e entre outro, no mesmo ano o canal transmitiu novos animes como They Are My Noble Masters, Keroro Gunso, Shōjo Sect, Akane Iro ni Somru Saka e entre outros, em novembro de 2010 o canal transmitiu novas series em live-action como Heartland, As Apimentadas, The Secret Life Of An American Teenager, Somos Tú y Yo, Gilmore Girls e Dance Academy, em julho de 2014 o canal foi adquirido pela Multipix Networks, em 9 de julho de 2014 a Multipix Networks desenvolveu um novo canal canal chamado: M-Pix Spin, que será lançado em 17 de julho de 2014 em substituição da Retrômotion, a partir de então, o canal foi substituído pela M-Pix Spin em 17 de julho de 2014. Programação Lista de títulos de anime exibidos pela Retrômotion * Saber Marionette J * Saber Marionette R * Saber Marionette J to X * Cyber Team in Akihabara * Ranma 1/2 * Gene Shaft * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Petshop of Horrors * Blue Feed * Boogiepop Phantom * Burn Up Excess * Cybaste * Cowboy Bebop * if I See You in my Dreams * Let's Dance With Papa * Nightwalker * Serial Experiments Lain * Those Who Hunt Elves * Soul Hunter * Red Baron * Robotech * ÉX-Driver * Wild Arms Twilight Venom * Goshuushou-Sama Ninomiya * KimiKiss * Prism Ark * Clannad * Blue Drop * Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō * School Days * Deltora Quest * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan * Zombie Loan * Kekkaishi * They Are My Noble Masters * Keroro Gunso * Shōjo Sect * Akane Iro ni Somru Saka * Blaech * Soul Eater * Aria The Origination Picture Dream * Penguin Musume Heart * Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien * Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka * Charady's Daily Joke * Katte ni Kaizou * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi * Houkago no Pleiades * Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru Futari no Elder * Blood Lad Lista de títulos curta animação experimental * Bob and Margaret * Captain Star * Crapston Villas * Cuttlas * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Duckman * Gary and Mike * Gogs * Home to Rent * Journey to Infinity * Quads! * Pond Life * Ren and Stimpy * Rex the Runt * Robin * South Park * Stressed Eric * The Critic * The Head * The Maxx Lista de filmes de animação * Akira * Alexander Senki * City Hunter: Bay City Wars * City Hunter: Magnum with Love and Fate * City Hunter: Million Dollar Conspiracy * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * Fallen Angels * Flatworld and The Making of Flatworld * Ghost in the Shell * Glassy Ocean * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade * Juego de niños * La Vieille Dame et les Pigeons (Old Lady and the Pigeons) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness * Megasónicos * Opera Imaginaire * Phantom 2040 * Rail of the Star * Robert Creep * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * The Tale of Shim Chung - Korean animated film * Torpedo * Truckers * Vampiros en la Habana - Cuban animated film. * Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out * Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers Lista de títulos de series Live-Action exibidos pela Retrômotion * Lockie Leonard * Britannia High * H20: Just Add Water * Instant Star * Heartland * As Apimentadas * The Secret Life Of An American Teenager * Somos Tú y Yo * Gilmore Girls * Dance Academy * The Lying Game * Pretty Little Liars Blocos de TV A programação deste canal foi dividida em blocos temáticos que são: * Anime Loving : Como o próprio nome diz, um espaço dedicado aos amantes de anime. * Japanimotion / JapanOK! : Um espaço dedicado à melhor animação japonesa, jóias escondidas de anime, filmes de anime e séries de anime. * Animafilms/Luz Câmera Retrômotion : Um espaço dedicado filmes internacionais. * Fracto/Retrôbox : era um espaço de segmento musical. * Cortos Retrômotion : curtas-metragens entre cada espaço de programas de TV. * Love Vision : Animações curtas e transmissão de música experimental entre programas de TV. * Replay : O melhor da semana. * Kapsula : Espaço dedicado aos melhores diretores de animação experimental e para onde as pessoas podem enviar seus trabalhos.